Corrosion of structural elements, such as bolts, fasteners, and beams is problematic because it reduces the strength and effectiveness of the structural element. Corrosion of structural supports is often not readily observable making it difficult to detect. Left undetected, corrosion can damage a structure thereby causing reduced reliability or failure.
Maintaining structural integrity is especially important in aerospace applications. Corrosion has been found on the inboard trailing edges of some types of airplane wings. The inboard area of an airplane wing is not readily viewable or accessible by a human. Current methods of inspecting the inboard area require a complex process involving the removal of the upper wing skin and its associated fasteners. Executing this task is time consuming and expensive, and it may generate more damage to the wing structure than the actual corrosion.
Sensing systems may be embedded within a wing or other host structure within an airplane to sense for corrosion or other undesirable properties. Installing a sensing system may also require significant electrical system modifications and rewiring. These systems add considerable weight and can be a burden on the structures the systems were installed to protect. In addition, it can be difficult for a technician to access an inner space of a wing and other tight spaces in and around an aircraft to interact with such a system. These sensing systems also require maintenance to keep the on-board electronics in proper working order.